Love is a hard thing
by Nothinbutyou
Summary: Ihis based 6 years after the war has ended and everyone has moved on with their life. The whole gAang has gotten married and have to face many challenges in their life. Read on to find out more.  Pairings: Zutara, Taang, Sukka
1. MyFamily

**Hi everybody this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and help me if you can!**

**Discalimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

"Mummy?" Kya started whining "MUMMY!"  
"Zuko? ZUKO!" I was starting to yell.  
"What... I'm up." Zuko said groggily "Who got hurt?"  
Zuko was always worrying about me. I loved him but sometimes he worried too much. "Zuko Kya is crying and I..." just then a wave of nausea swept over me. I ran straight into the bathroom right to the toilet.  
"Tara?...KATARA! are you okay in there?" Damn it that Zuko always worrying about me when our daughter was crying in the other room.  
"I'm...Fine! Just check ..." Damn it I hate being sick "on Kya."  
"What about you.." Zuko started.  
"Shut up and go get her...I will be right out." Why am I so sick? Maybe it is food poisoning? No Zuko eats the same thing. Well whatever it is over now.  
"Katara?"  
"What Zuzu?" I was getting a little mad now.  
"Kya said the she wouldn't come until you were here." Damn it I loved Kya but she was so clingy. Just like her uncle Sokka. Kya Ursa was our only child, for now, she was only two years old and looked just like her daddy, except for her eyes. She was even a Firebender just like him. As I walked onto her room I started to talk.  
"What's wrong baby? Did you have another bad dream?" Oh god now I was going to get the whole story all I wanted to do was sleep. Zuko made it even better, even though I was in our daughter's room and I was pretty sure we were not getting out of there for a while. I could feel his hand going down my back. I knew what he wanted and he would get it like usual.  
"Mummy der was fiwer eberywher!" Ugh I hated when she did this. I loved her and all but I was at my ropes end. "Den it come aftwer me. Scawy! I cowldn't wun fwast enowf!"  
"Its okay baby it was just a dream don't worry. Just go back to sleep. Kay?" I was up to the pleading stage. "I'll take you to see the turtleducks tomorrow if you are good and go to bed now."  
"Fwine. Nwight Mummy. Nwight Daddy." She drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you baby." Zuko said while kissing her forehead after he moved a strand of hair out of her face. "You to princess." he turned and said to me. He had that look in his eyes and he was playing with my hair.  
"I know what you want.." He started to kiss my neck while I tried to say something reasonable. Man why was he so irresistible?  
"Am I going to get it?" He liked to tease me.  
"Maybe." I said with a smirk on my face. He liked to tease me and I liked to turn it right back. Just then an earthquake shook the whole palace. "Oh not again!" Toph and Aang were at it again. I hoped that there wing would last this time. I really didn't want to do any remodeling.  
"Come on babe. I want you. Just ignore them." Finally something we could both agree on. "Just for me?"  
"Fine!" I said while he swept me up in his arms taking me to our room. Him holding me was the safest place I could ever be.  
When I woke up in the morning Zuko wasn't there. He was the Fire Lord and all but I hated when he had to leave early in the morning. I scooped up one of the sheets off of our bed and started off to the library where I knew Zuko would be. As I was going down the hallway I saw his beautiful face and then everything went black.

ZPOV

"Princess!" No answer. I tried again. "Princess?" God please help me. "My Fire Lady please get up! Somebody please get help!" My mind was racing. I should have gotten her help sooner. "Someone go get Aang and Toph!"  
Why didn't the doctors get done faster. Kya was on my hip with her head in the crook of my shoulder where she had fallen asleep crying. We had been there for two hours and still nothing.  
"Sparky! Just sit down you are making my vision cloudy!" Since Toph was blind she only saw with her feet because she was an Earthbender. She was also eight months pregnant with Aang and she was in his arms. You could see her betrothal necklace dangling from her neck that he had given to her 2 years ago and they had been trying for a child ever since. She look like she was about to pop!  
"I'm sorry Toph but I just..." The doctor walked in cutting of his sentence in the process. "Doctor is she okay?"  
"They are both in stable condition for now but I must warn you she is still a little groggy. You can go in to see her." The doctor was sad about giving this news to Zuko.  
"They?" Zuko looked over at Aang and Toph. They didn't know any more than he did.

KPOV

Zuko came in the room and he looked as worried as always. Kya look like she had just woke up. After putting her in the seat at the end of the bed he came over and layed in bed and put his arms around me.  
"Tara, princess, are you okay?" He said after he lifted my chin up so that he could look into my red eyes as I talked to him.  
"No Zuko I need to tell you something." I could feel the lump in my throat starting to form.  
"What princess? What is it?" This was not going to be easy. I was already crying.  
"Zuko I'm pregnant...but they...th-they don't think...think that..that the baby is is going to make it." That was it I couldn't hold it in any longer it all came out. "I'm s-s-so sorry!" He held me even tighter. Trying to comfort me but to me nothing could fill the whole that had started in my heart the moment I heard what should have been some of the best news of my life. I should be glowing with health. With Zuko and Kya by my side and the tears coming down my face would be tears of joy.  
"It will be okay princess we will get through this together. There was nothing you could have done or what you did do. This isn't your fault." He was rubbing her back to calm her down. "Just let it out. I got you. It is okay." We stayed like that for a while until the doctor came into the room. He bowed deeply before speaking.  
"Fire Lord Zuko you and your family can go if you want." The doctor felt bad for having to give them the news. "Just watch her and make sure that she doesn't life anything too heavy."  
"Thank you Doctor" We both said in unison.  
Zuko picked up Katara in a bridal carry and Aang carried the now sleeping Kya.

TPOV

"Toph please come to bed you are making me worried!" Aang was on the bed waiting for her. "You need to stop you will just make yourself sick."  
I couldn't stop myself Zuko and Katara had put this roof over our heads. So I just kept pacing around the room. "Twinkle Toes what if something happens to Sugar Queen? Huh? What if...if something happens to me!"  
"Nothing is going to happen to you! Toph I love you and you need to trust me. You and Katara are going to be just fine."  
"But how do you know that? I...ow!" I had the most shooting pain go through my stomach at that moment.  
"Toph what is wrong? Is it the baby?" I wanted to scream in pain he needed to get me a healer and now.  
"Aang get the midwives the baby is coming!" Ugh why would he stand there like a poodlemonkey seeing Appa flying straight at it. "Um can you get moving? Like NOW!"  
After three hard hours of labor, with Katara being there right beside me, Aang fighting with the servants to let him come in the room, I held my new little baby boy in my arms. Aang was finally let in to see his new son. Zuko was also let in and stood by Katara.  
"Zuko I want a boy. What about you?" Katara was so happy with the birth of my baby that she couldn't even hold it in.  
"I want whatever you want Katara." Zuko was also happy.  
"What are you two going to name him?" Katara was putting us on the spot now. "I think he kinda looks like Aang, but without the arrows."  
"Well," I said "that settles it! I want to name him Little Twinkle Toes!"  
"You want to name him after me?" Aang was astonished.  
"Of course just after his daddy." I was just too happy to stop smiling.  
"That settles it then Aang Jr. welcome to the world this is your beautiful mother, your aunt Katara, uncle Zuko, and I am your daddy, my name is Aang. You were named after me because your mother loves me very much." With that I hit him in the arm but I let him finish his little speech. "I am the Avatar and I saved the world with the help of all the people in this room and the help of your aunt Sukki and your uncle Sokka. I love you baby!"  
Everyone in the room had a tear in their eye, even the most unbreakable one, Zuko!  
"Aang that was beautiful! I love you." I was so happy he was stepping in as the role of father I was afraid that he would be afraid at first. I was so tired that after Aang took our son that I drifted off into a deep sleep.

KPOV

Six months had passed since they had had their baby and they were the family that Aang and Toph had always wanted. He looked very much like his daddy. Kya's three and Zuko is already starting to train her in the art of Firebending. She is a real prodigy.  
"Hey do you two want a snack?" I asked walking out to the garden hoping that they would take a break from practicing for just a little bit so I could actually see Zuko during the day.  
"Hello Beautiful!" Zuko said just before planting one right on my partly open lips. I tried to cling on for as long as I could he was stronger than me even when he was being gentle.  
"Mummy look what I learned!" Kya giggled.  
"Baby NO!" Zuko screamed but he was just a little too late. My sixth and a half month baby belly prevented me from getting very far. Burnt neck, hands, legs, and belly. I was in shock. I couldn't heal myself. I fell to the ground Zuko wasn't quick enough to catch me in his big, strong, warm arms.  
"Mummy did you see that?" Kya exclaimed "Mummy, Mummy?"  
"Katara you will be fine I promise. Just stay with me princess!" Zuko pleaded while carrying me to the bedroom calling Aang, Toph, Healer, anybody, and making sure that Kya was still following him.  
"Zuko wh-" Aang had heard his cries, I was still in shock but I could feel the tears on my face.  
"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HER?" Aang was screaming at him and I wanted to scream at back at him that it wasn't his fault and that he was making my baby girl cry.  
"Aang it wasn't me!" Zuko yelled back.  
"Help me please." I said with all I had left it was barely more than a whisper but hey both heard it clear as day.  
"Don't worry princess. I'll get help." Just then five healers came running down the hallway and took me away from my Zuko.

ZPOV

They took her out of my arms and swept away with her. They didn't take her to our bedroom either.

"Zuko! I swear if you hurt her and something happened that can't be reversed I will…" Aang was fuming. Toph had to step in between us.

"Sparky!" She ran straight up in my face and started screaming. "Did you do this to her? Cause I will know if you lie to me!"

I put my hand on Kya's head her little body was shaking against mine. She was worried, scared, and sad that she had hurt her mother. My wife, one of the only things that got me up in the morning other than her. "No it wasn't me." I said looking down at Kya. I saw the realization of regret in Aang's eyes. I looked down at my little girl clinging to my bear chest, too much clothing while teaching Firebending was not a very good idea. "Hold on for a second you too. Baby," I said while pulling he chin up so she could look at me. "Let's go and see Uncle Iroh. Will you two please wait?" They both gave me a nod as if to say fine.

As we walked down the hall way I started talking to Kya. "Baby, look at me it is not your fault. Mommy will be just fine."

"No she won't daddy. I h-h-hurt her." She broke into a new stream of tears.

"No baby girl she will be just fine trust me. Let's just let you stay with Uncle Iroh while I talk to Aunt Toph and Uncle Aang. Kay?" I was hurt that she blamed herself. She was becoming more like me every day now.

"Pinky promise daddy?" She said as she stuck out her little pinky finger for me to wrap mine around it and promise her everything was going to be just fine. My little girl had even managed to make me cry with everything that had gone on today it is normal for someone to cry but I managed to stay stable until this very moment. I saw her mother in her eyes. She gave me the same look when she told me that she was pregnant six months ago.

"Pink promise baby." I said just before reaching Uncle's door. Fifteen minutes later I was sitting with Aang and Toph in the living room.

"Kya did it didn't she?" Toph said with sadness in her light gray eyes.

"Yes. She wanted to show Katara what she had learned today. She didn't mean to . She lost control and I wasn't fast enough to get in front of Katara." The lump in my throat was blocking every word I said and it felt like forever before I could even say another word. "I have been a terrible father and husband." I bent my head low in grief and felt Toph's hand on my back she was whispering softly to me like a mother does to her child after they have a bad dream. I though it through and I realized that I had to get Sokka and Sukki if something happens to Katara that I have no way to prevent to stop then it was the least I could do. "Aang can I borrow Appa for a couple of days?"

"Zuko, I can't let you do this." Aang replied to my request as well as he could. "You Are just trying to run away from you problems. What about Kya or Katara? They both need you here."

"Aang I was just going to get Sokka, Sukki, and Natalia!" I was really pissed now. How could he lecture me about leaving my family!

"Toph, A.J., and I will get them. It will only take about 2 days." He concluded "Zuko this is the best way this can be don't. You should go and see Katara and Kya."

"Fire Lord Zuko," The doctors came out to get me bowing low in the process. "Your wife is in very bad condition. But there is more to the problem than this. If you could please walk with me."

IPOV

(One hour earlier)

"Uncle? Uncle Iroh?" Zuko said pounding at my door. As I opened the door he came in with a crying Kya on his hip, her little head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Zuko what's wrong?" I was worried. "Where is Katara? Is everyone alright?"

"Uncle I will explain later. Can Kya stay with you for a while?" Zuko had been crying too. Had something happened to Katara? The baby?

"Of course. Come here my little Jasmine flower." I said while taking Kya from Zuko. He would tell me when he was ready. I had learned well enough that you should not bother Zuko on a subject. The only two people that could do that were Katara and Kya. Kya and Katara have Zuko wrapped around their fingers.

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko said while taking a deep bow, before he exited the room.

"Would you like some tea Kya?" I whispered softly to the little girl.

"Uh…hu." Kya managed to sniffle out.

I made us both some Jasmine tea and we sat by the fire place. She was watching as I made the flames jump out dance in the air then jump back in.

"So my little flower can you tell me what has happened?" I questioned she had stopped crying but still looked sad.

"Mummy hates me. I think that daddy does too" She said solemnly. "So does the baby."

"Now Kya what would every make you say something like that? You know that your mother loves you no matter what. And as for your father he could never do anything that would hurt you, you are too special to him. They both love you and the baby will love you so much for being its big sister." I told her hugging her.

"But I hurt them they could never love me anymore." She could not be convinced no matter what.

"Kya, what do you mean when you say that you 'hurt' them? Did you break something and they were mad?" I knew that wasn't the answer but I wanted better than what I was expecting.

"No. I wanted to show mummy what I had learned with daddy. I forgot and the flames went straight at mummy. She got hurt real bad. The healers had to come and get her. Uncle Aang got really mad at daddy and started yelling at him. Then daddy brought me here to see you." She finished. So that was what had happened. Young Firebender could lose focus so easily and then the people that they loved got hurt. I knew the story all too well.

"Kya don't worry everything will be alright. I promise you that. Okay?" I said while she shook her head yes to answer me. I could tell that she was tired it was almost midnight and she was starting to doze off. "Come here my little flower let me put you on the couch so you can try and get some sleep." She slept like this for about an hour until Zuko came in.

"Uncle." He said with sorrow in his voice and tears on his face. "The news is not that of good standing."

"Zuko, my nephew, Kya has told me what happened in the garden. I am sorry to hear this. What is to become of Lady Katara?" I asked knowing by his words and face that the answer was nothing less that tragic.

ZPOV

Kya lay on the couch trying to pretend like she was sleeping but I knew better than that. I didn't want her to hear this right now and I couldn't trust myself to keep my emotions in check. Uncle Iroh could stop me if he needed to but with Kya being the little girl she was, she would stand no chance of defending herself. "Uncle could we talk in the other room please?" I was trying to keep my composure up in front of Kya Katara and I had always taught her to be strong. Right now I felt that if I let her down she would never trust me again.

"Of course Zuko." He said as he led me into his bedroom. I couldn't take it anymore I sunk to the floor. A man dying in a pit of flames. I let all of it go. I cried. "Uncle, they don't think that Katara will be okay. She is badly burnt. She was in too much shock to heal herself. The baby probably won't make it because of the complications that we had earlier in the pregnancy."

"Zuko, be strong I know that it is hard right now. I felt the same way when I lost my son but you need to be strong. You have a three year old daughter out there who thinks that both of her parents hate her and she is going to be banished!" Uncle Iroh yelled.

"She thinks that I am going to banish her?" I asked and Uncle nodded. "But why I love her I could never do that. She is half of my entire world."

"Zuko take her to see Katara. It will be hard for the both of you. Get Katara's family here as soon as you can. And let Kya know that you love her and you would do anything to make her happy." Uncle physically pushed me out of the room into the living room. I reached down to pick up Kya and take her to see her mommy. "Come on baby let's go and see your mom." I whispered to her hiding the hurt in my voice . She had always looked like her mom but tonight the resemblance was scary every time I looked at Kya I saw Katara.

"Okay daddy." She said as she clung to my neck while I cradled her in my arms.

KPOV

Zuko came in holding my little girl. She wouldn't even look at me. Was I really that scary? "Hi baby." I said in a raspy voice."Come here."

"Mummy?" Kya said in a voice a little louder than a whisper as if not to wake up the baby.

"What baby? What is it?" I wanted to know what was wrong with her. Had Aang yelling at Zuko upset her or was it seeing me in the bed looking this way? Did she blame herself for this?

"Mummy do you hate me?" Did she really just ask me that? She thought that I hated her.

"Darling come here." I told her pointing to the side of the bed. I was feeling much better while the healers were out getting some herbal remedies I had found some water and healed myself and the baby still inside of me with only a cup of water. I was ready to go and sleep in my own bed other than this place. "Kya do you see my neck?"

"Yes mummy I do."

"Do you see a burn or a scar?"

"No mummy I don't"

"Well I got burned there and I healed myself. I'm all better now and I am ready to go to sleep in my own bed." I said sliding a glance over to Zuko. He was already on that.

"So you are all better know?"

"Yes I am baby girl."

"You, daddy and the baby don't hate me?" I could see Zuko sneaking up behind her to surprise her.

"No one here hates you." Just then Zuko pulled her up into a giant bear hug and spun her around the room. "Come on now let's go home and be a family."

Zuko had his hand on me the whole way to Kya's bedroom we tucked her in and said good night and she was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow. Zuko carried me to our room. He took me straight to the bathroom pulled off all of my clothes except for my wrappings. And put me in the water. He took off everything except for his shorts and joined me in the water.

"Katara are you really okay?" He asked. As I said before Zuko worries way too much.

"Yes Zuzu. I just need to heal myself now." The water started to glow blue and encase my whole body it almost felt like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. A minute later I was done healing myself and in the arms of my husband.

"Let me take you to your royal bed, Fire Lady."Zuko said while sweeping me up and drying me off.

"I would love that, Fire Lord Zuko." He took me to our bed laid me down, pulled the covers over me, and then crawled in bed himself.

"Katara?" He said while rolling over to see my face.

"Yes my love?" I answered him while looking into his golden eyes. They were glistening with tears. I have only seen him cry a few times. "Zuko? What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe you are okay. How did you get the water? They never let you have any when you get hurt. I didn't get to see you before I got Kya were you okay then?" He had doubt in his eyes. That doubt was aimed at me like he didn't trust me anymore.

"Zuko when you went to get Kya Toph came in she knew that if I didn't get water then me and the baby would most likely die. She was dressed for travel like she was going to be gone for a couple of days. Then once I had healed myself she left. I didn't get to say thank you or anything. I love you Zuko. I knew that they wouldn't let me near any water so I took a chance otherwise me and the baby would have probably have died." I told him he had lifted up his head and there was gratitude, but now I felt as if I had betrayed him.

"Katara, I am so glad you are okay. Now I have something to tell you. I am the reason Toph left her whole family left. It was my request." He said. Did he banish them all from the palace?

"You mean you BANISHED them?" I screamed at him. How dare he banish my friends? THEY were the ones who kept me company when he was on his Fire Lord duties or when he was teaching Kya new Firebending techniques. I jumped out of bed knowing I was fully naked and not caring he was going to hear what I had to say "You are horrible. You know nothing. Maybe you should banish me too for yelling at you!"

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first fanfiction and it is not a oneshot. I am not sure weather this is very good or not but i will still give it a shot. PLEASE REVIEW! i would love to hear what you think of my story. The more reviews the faster i update.**

**PS- I don't own A:LAB I just like to write stories!**

**PSS- Did anyone see the Last Airbender movie? I think that it sucked they cut like the whole season out and Sukki wasn't even in the movie! Let me know what you thought of it.**

**PSSS- I did like Jackson Rathbone in the movie though. Can anyone say hot?**

KPOV


	2. What comes next?

**Wow! 2 chapters in one day! I am on a roll! I haven's stopped writting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:LAB**

* * *

It was nice seeing Katara jump out of bed naked even if she was yelling at me. "Katara!"

"No Zuko you are going to listen to me for once!" She was going to wake Kya up and then we would have to explain to her why we were fighting.

"Katara! I didn't banish them!" I yelled to get her attention.

"What do you mean you said her, Aang, and A.J. had left on _your_ request?" She needed to calm down but I was smarter than to tell her that.

"I was going to get your brother and they told me that they would go get him." Oh shit that was going to get me into some trouble. She never wanted Sokka around when she was hurt or pregnant he worried too much.

"You were going to do what? Zuko please tell me that you are just joking?" Damn it I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, yes they are going to get Sokka. I was going to get him when we though you weren't going to make it." I was really going to get pounded for this.

"I guess that it is okay because you were thinking about me." What had she really just say that? "I love you Zuko." She said lying right beside me in bed.

"I love you too, princess. More than you will ever know." With that she fell asleep in my arms.

"_Zuko! Zuko! Please help." I heard Katara screaming._

"_Katara! Where are you?" I saw her sitting in the corner. "Princess what is wrong?"_

"_Why didn't you come and save me? I wrote you as often as I could." What was she talking about? She slept next to me every night. "You haven't thought about me in a while. I can see it in your eyes."_

"_Katara! I think about you every waking moment."I was scared she wasn't making any sense._

"_I'm not Katara. Zuko look at me closer." She had transformed. Standing right before me was my mother looking the same as she had the night she was banished all those years ago. "You've hurt her before. You've hurt everyone you have ever loved. You're a monster!"_

"_I've never done anything to hurt Katara!" I screamed back at my mother._

"_What about at Ba Sing Se? You made her think you had feelings for her! You still make her think you have feelings for her!"_

"_Get out! You have no idea what you are talking about!" I snapped back._

"_You have turned into your father! I had much higher hopes for you Zuko." She was right in my face._

"_Get. Out."_

"_You are lying to her and yourself. You never loved her. It was and still is Mai that you love."_

Lying in bed was the next thing I knew. Katara, my Katara, was sitting up looking at me with worry.

"Zuko what's wrong. You were screaming in your sleep." She looked at me like I was a child.

KPOV

Zuko scooped me up in to a hug. His were hands entwining in my hair that was down to my waist.

"I am so sorry." I could feel the dry sobs in his chest. "I will never leave you Katara. I promise."

"Zuko, I know that you would never do anything that would hurt me." I said while running my own fingers through his raven colored hair.

"But I have! What about Ba Sing Se? I hurt you then! I have burned you and hurt the people you love!" He said with an acidic tone almost like he was mad I was defending him. I pushed him away from me.

"Zuko that was the past! I can't believe that you are talking about that! You have hurt me but that was in the past. Everyone hurts the one they love. I have hurt you too. What about when you saw me with Aang before we even started dating? You said that it hurt you more than ever to see me with him instead of you." I was in tears he wasn't making any sense. Just two hours ago he was telling me how much he loved me and he couldn't live without me! "What happened to you? You never act like this! I feel like you aren't the Zuko I married or even the one I knew a few hours ago!"

With that I got up slipped on my wrappings and a blue dress and left. He could figure out what was going on by himself.

ZPOV

"_What happened to you? You never act like this! I feel like you aren't the Zuko I married or even the one I knew a few hours ago!" She yelled before getting dressed and leaving._

"What is wrong with me?" I mutter to myself left in the darkness of our room. I rolled out of bed and slipped my cloak on over my bare chest. I was going for a walk and no one was going to stop me.

"Daddy?" Everyone except for the little girl standing in the door way. "Why were you and mummy arguing? Was it because of me?" She had tears down her face again.

"No baby we weren't fighting because of you. We just had a misunderstanding because Auntie Sukki and Uncle Sokka are coming to visit. Let me get you back to bed and then I will go make sure mommy is okay."

"I don't want you to leave daddy. I love you too much." Kai was tugging at all my heart strings right now.

"Don't worry baby. I'm not going to leave you or mommy." I laid her back down in bed and saw her eyes close. "I promise."

This is my entire fault I knew that none of that stuff in my dream was true. I had hurt her but that was in our past. We had been together for 7 years and had never brought it up since. Now it was up all because of the stupid dream I should have never listened to. Now I had to find her before she got in trouble or got hurt.

I ran down the streets looking for any sign of her. Then I found her in a little tea shop on the outskirts of town, where she had first told me that she was pregnant with Kya.

"May I sit?" I asked her as she bended some swirls in her tea.

"Why not you are probably going to do it no matter what I say." She muttered to me.

"Katara I am sorry if I hurt you. I don't want to. It is just that I have been thinking about my mother and how I had hurt her and couldn't help." I sat down before she started talking again.

"Then moon can't live without the sun Zuko. What's wrong with me? You are acting weird every time you are around me." Tears were streaming down her face just like Kya.

"Nothing is wrong with you. It's me I had a dream that my mother came to me and told me that I was hurting you and that you and I had never loved each other." I said expecting her to thrash me about with some Waterbending.

"I had the same dream a few weeks ago. The only difference was that Sokka was telling me."

KPOV

"_I had the same dream a few weeks ago. The only difference was that Sokka was telling me." I said feeling an instant relief._

"I acted a little rash in the bedroom. I am sorry about that Zuko. I guess it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in." I said chuckling a little at the end. "I just want to go home and know that we won't try and rip each other's throats out if we try and sleep in the same room let alone the same bed."

"I would like that." He said. "But only if you would like that too."

"I would like that too." I said briefly. He helped me up from my cushion on the floor, Laced his fingers through mine and we started our walk home.

SPOV

(On Kioshi Island)

"What happened to her?" I yelled at Aang for the fifth time. All he would say was the Katara was hurt and that we needed to get to the palace as soon as possible. Sukki and Natalia holding on to my hands.

"Sokka I think the best thing we could do right now is to pack our stuff and get to the palace as soon as possible." Sukki said to me while pulling on my hand. Natalia was also pulling on my hand but that was because she wanted to see the baby that Toph held.

"Not until Aang, or somebody, tells me what happened!" I yelled again.

"Fine!" Toph yelled back at me. "Katara got burned really bad. Are you happy now? So let's get this circus on the road."

I couldn't get our stuff packed fast enough. In a matter of ten minutes we were all on Appa and ready to go. Natalia was thrilled to be flying through the air she had see Appa fly before but had never ridden on him while he was flying.

"Sokka don't worry I'm sure that Katara is fine." Sukki said while squeezing my arm. "She has Zuko to take care of her."

"I bet it was Zuko who burned her in the first place. Probably got mad at her and thought that he would shut her up." Each and every one of my words were laced with acid.

"Sokka it wasn't Zuko." Toph said solemnly.

"Then who was it Toph?" I asked her.

"Kya." Was all she said. That was all she needed to say for half of my world to come crashing down. Katara's own daughter had burned her. I couldn't believe that my own niece would burn her. Kya was Katara's everything.

"Are you sure?" I asked Toph. I was hoping that she would say no but I knew that the answer was yes.

"I'm sorry Sokka but the answer is yes."She had pain in her milky eyes.

"Sokka don't worry they have very good healer there. She will be fine." Sukki said to me. I hoped to the gods that she was right.

'Yue,' I thought in my mind 'Please keep my sister safe from harm and help her heal.' The ride to the palace was only a few hours and I couldn't sleep through any part of it.

KPOV

Sokka and Sukki were going to be led into the throne room any minute now. I was dressed in my nicest dress I could find. Sokka and Sukki didn't know I was pregnant or that I had healed myself Toph had come in before them and made sure I knew that.

"Send them in," Zuko said in his deepest baritone voice. He heightened the flames that surrounded our two thrones. He grasped my hand. While Sukki and Sokka walked forward and bowed.

"Step forward Sukki." I said trying to disguise my voice. "You are the leader of the Kioshi Warriors. Married to Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Mother to Natalia and you were a great ally to us in the war to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Are you not?"

"Yes I am." She replied still having no idea who I was. I signaled for Zuko to kill the flames.

"Yet you still insist on bowing before us?" I said. I heard Sokka gasp and Sukki had a look of shock on her face. "Zuko can you help me up? I would like to give Sukki a hug." He helped me up and I heard them both gasp louder.

"Katara you never told us that you were pregnant! We also thought that you were on your death bed!" Sokka yelled.

"Sock it Sokka!" I said while moving forward to give Sukki a hug which she returned.

"How are you not still in the infirmary?" She asked me.

"In case you two have forgotten I am a Waterbender who can heal."I said in a smug voice.

"When did this happen?" Sukki said as she pointed to my round belly.

"About six and a half months ago. I was hoping that you guys would like to stay until I have my baby." I responded to Sukki.

"We would love to!" Sukki squealed.

"Let's go for a walk while we let the boys catch up." I whispered to Sukki. "I love you Zuko." I said while kissing his scar and then his lips. "Let's go Sukki."

We walked out to the garden where we found Natalia and Kya playing by the pond. Iroh was watching them both while making tea.

"Ah Sukki. It is very nice to see you again." He said to her while pulling two more tea cups out of a picnic basket and motioning for us to sit down. "Your daughter looks very much like you."

I looked over to where our children were playing. He was right about that. She had her mother's green eyes and brown hair. She had a mixture of Sokka and Sukki's skin color which looked like a light caramel. Her shape was all her father's though. She was built stocky and for a four year old she was very strong.

"So, Katara, how have you been feeling?" Iroh asked pulling me out of my trance.

"I have been feeling very well as a matter of fact. Thank you for asking." I replied to Iroh with a smile.

"I can see that your men would like to join our little party." Iroh said looking at the entrance to the garden. While Zuko walked out proudly, Sokka sulked outside.

"Hello princess." Zuko said while sitting down next to me and pulling me close. I loved the warmth that radiated off of him.

"Your warm Zuko, I like that." I said while putting my face in the crook of his neck that the collar of his vest almost hid.

"You know Katara, I didn't think I was warm at all. I mean it's not like I am a Firebender or anything." He replied to me with a chuckle. I loved when he laughed he would get a twinkle in his eyes and a few rarely used laugh lines by his eyes.

Sokka sat by Sukki while a slightly damp Natalia and Kya jumped on his back as each one of them covered one of his eyes.

"Now who could these two people be?" He said. This made them both giggle in reply until he grabbed both of them and spun them around.

"Sukki you must be very happy that Sokka is so good with kids." Zuko said to her.

"Yes I am but he is dead set against us having another. I can't figure it out." She said while wondering.

**"Sukki," I whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Zuko didn't want any more after Kya but now with this one on the way he wants another one after it!"**

"Mummy look at me" Kya squealed as Sokka threw her up in the air and then caught her again. "Higher, Unca Sokka, Higher!"

"Not to high Sokka! I don't want to have to heal any broken bones!" I yelled at him.

* * *

**So what do you think. I have really tried and worked hard. Righ now i am having really bad writters block! Don't worry though i will get over it for you.**

ZPOV


	3. WHAT!

**Hey everybody! Well this chapter took me a lot longer than i thought it would. School has just been to hectic for me! But here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ALAB! The end would be different if i did.**

* * *

Sukki POV

It was nice sitting in the sun with Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Sokka, Natalia, and Kya but I could feel the guilt gnawing away at the pit of my stomach. I knew that I was pregnant again but Sokka didn't the only other person who knew was the healer on Kioshi Island and she wouldn't tell a soul. Sokka didn't want any more kids and I had no idea what to do. That is probably why I want to stay here with Katara so bad maybe we could think of a plan of how to tell Sokka maybe or just a way to hide it until it is too late.

"Excuse me Zuko, but do you mind if I steal your wife for a while?" I asked him with a little fear in my voice.

"Only if I can steal a kiss from her first, then can you steal her." Zuko replied smugly. "What do you think Katara? Can I have a kiss?"

"Okay, but only one!" Katara told him before she kissed his scar.

"That doesn't count babe, but nice try." He said while she kissed his lips.

"Let's go Sukki." Katara told me as Zuko helped her up.

As we walked down the hall to my quarters I started to tell her my little secret. "Katara, I need your help. I don't know how to tell Sokka this but I'm pregnant again." I was waiting for the hurt look in her eyes but only saw joy.

"Sukki this is amazing!" She pulled me into a giant squeeze. "You will have to stay here until your baby is born. How far along are you?"

"I'm about three months along but every time I try and tell Sokka he tells me that he doesn't want any more kids. Katara I don't know what to do!" I said as she embraced me and sobs escaped her lips. We stayed that way for about fifteen minutes until she lifted my face from my shoulder and told me her plan.

"Sukki I am going to help you tell Sokka. Come up to my room I want to show you something!"

She took me to her room, set me on the end of her bed, and ran straight to her closet. "Here this is perfect!" She said pulling out an elegant dress. It was emerald green silk with yellow embroidering down the back of the dress. It had a v-neckline that exposed the collarbone and a little glimpse of chest. It ended just below her ankles. She helped me put the dress on.

"Katara!" I gasped. "This is beautiful! Where did you find it?" I was running my hands over the silk dress.

"When Zuko and I first got married we went to Ba Sing Se. I looked in a little shop in the middle ring and I had to buy it. I knew that it would be needed someday. Now how should we do your hair?" She asked before finding some emeralds in her jewelry box and layering them in my hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail. "There Sokka will never be able to say no to you now."

Katara dressed herself in an elegant yet simple red dress. Only slipping on shoes and pulling her hair to one side.

"Shall we go and meet everyone else in the dining room Lady Katara?" I said with a laugh before bowing down to her.

"I think was shall, Lady Sukki." We both laughed as we walked down to the dining room.

KPOV

As we walked into the dining room you could hear an audible gasp followed by silence.

"Sukki you look.." Sokka started. "You look beautiful." Sukki sat down beside him and gave him a peck on the lips. I took my seat in between Kya and Zuko.

"What happened?" Zuko said in my ear.

"I just was trying to help my sister that is all." I whispered back kissing his ear at the same time.

"What they need some spice in their life?" He joked stifling a laugh before I hit him in the leg.

When dinner finished Zuko lead me up to our room.

"I' going to take a bath." I informed him.

"One minute princess. Why did Sukki need your help? Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked while grabbing me around the waist.

"Well I was trying to make her irresistible to Sokka so that she could tell him that she is pregnant." I saw his face sink at the sound of my words.

"What? Another pregnant woman here with us? You are bad enough!" He teased before I jumped on him.

"I am really going to take a bath now." I said. I spent the next fifteen minutes bending the water around me before calling Zuko in.

"Um Zuko can you help me? I can't get out of the tub with this baby belly!" I said before he came in and helped me out. He took me out of the bathroom and into our bedroom.

"You are amazing do you know that?" I said kissing him on the lips. Sokka decided to walk in just at that moment.

"Hey Ka-" He said before his eyes got wide. He turned around saying. "Come see me when you get dressed."

"Great!" I screamed "now I have to go and explain myself to Sokka."

"Babe, I will go with you and we will just have to tell them what really happened." Zuko always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Fine but I am warning you we are both going to catch hell." I said slipping on my wrappings and a robe. "Ready to go?" He asked me, while pulling me into a quick embrace. Sokka and Sukki's room was only a few rooms away from ours which made it even more unbearable. When we walked in Sokka exploded at us.

"What do you two think you are doing?" He yelled at both of us, until he turned and pointed at Zuko. "Do you know how badly you could have hurt her? She is almost seven months pregnant for Pete's sake."  
"Sokka! Does it matter what we do? We are married. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want! You should have knocked! Just because we have a kid do you think we should stop having sex! What is that what you and Sukki did?" I yelled before I realized that I might have hurt Sukki by saying that. She was sitting on the bed in her pajamas. "Sorry Sukki I shouldn't have brought you into this." I said to her my cheeks flushing red.

"Katara you are right. But you really shouldn't have sex this late in your pregnancy." She told me. Her cheeks were becoming even redder than mine. Then Zuko stepped in to give me a break from yelling.

"We weren't having sex. She couldn't get out of the tub so I helped her and gave her a kiss while I took her into the bedroom to get changed." When Zuko finished Sokka's face got red too.

"Oh well… um… I guess that is okay… Sorry." He stuttered out, before Sukki stood up.

"Well now since that is finished with I have something to say." Sukki started trying to improve the mood.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in her ear.

"When Sokka starts to talk to me you and Zuko can leave." Sukki told me. "Well I wanted to say that I'm going to have another baby." Sokka was stunned and I knew that this was our chance to leave.

"Come on Zuko." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. We ran to our room and I slammed the door. "That was interesting. Now let's go to bed before anything else happens."

Zuko fell asleep fast. I couldn't blame him he hadn't slept much the past few nights. About an hour after Zuko had fallen asleep and I was starting to doze off I felt a kick coming from my abdomen that woke me right up. I sat up in bed and pulled up my robe to see the little foot. My sudden motion had woken Zuko up.

"Katara are you okay?" He asked lighting the lamp on the nightstand.

"Zuko give me your hand." I said grabbing the hand he gave me and put it on my inflated belly. "Do you feel that?" I saw the corners of his lips turn into a smile.

"I think that our baby wants to tell me something." He said laying his head on my belly. "I see… Yes I understand that perfectly… Alright I'll tell her." He told my belly, smiling at me.

"So what did the baby say?" I asked him.

"He said that we should tell Sokka to stop worrying because he is perfectly fine and he can't wait to see his other beautiful face." He finished.

"Were going to have a boy?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes we are. He said that he wants to be named Iroh Hakota." He told me.

"Iroh Hakota? I like it. Well that will be his name." I said. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

(2 months later)

I was taking another walk through the garden with Sukki. We both had huge bellies. We did this everyday when our husbands were working or doing something else.

"OW!" I yelled grabbing my enlarged belly. I doubled over almost immediately.

"Katara! What's wrong?" Sukki asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"The baby is coming! Go get Zuko!" I said through gritted teeth. Sukki ran to get him and they were back in a matter of five minutes.

"It's okay princess." He whispered to me whipping the hair out of my eyes. "This is what we have waited for. After today we are going to be a family of four."

* * *

**So what did you think? I know that this chapter is short but i hope to have more time to write!**


	4. Not an update!

Hey!

Sorry about not updating this story for almost a YEAR! This story just took a back seat to everything. I had school, 4-H, musicals, and funerals. Then if that isn't enough my laptop crashed ( and I mean like blue screen of death crash) I didn't have the story on a backup disk. So I just never got back to writing it. Finally I think I have found my muse again sooo…. Thanks for sticking with this story till now.

Love you all,

Ryann Lynn


End file.
